The Silver Lining
by Chicken Ranger
Summary: *Sequel to The Mischievous Warriors* Takes place on DB Super. The duty to protect the planet Earth is a never-ending job for both present and future timelines. They are facing different enemies until the two timelines entwine and face the same threat. Will they able to save the future? How the mischievous trio will react when they meet the future warriors?


**The Silver Lining**

 _Summary:_ _*_ _ **Sequel to The Mischievous Warriors***_ _Takes place on DB Super. The duty to protect the planet Earth is a never-ending job for both present and future timelines. They are facing different enemies until the two timelines entwine and face the same threat. Will they able to save the future? How the mischievous trio will react when they meet the future warriors?_

 _AN: For new reader, this book might not make any sense to you if you haven't read the prequels. So please hit my profile name to view the two prequels. Thank you~_

 ** _Disclaimer: Dragon Ball © Akira Toriyama, Shuheisha, Inc._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1: Hide and Seek_**

* * *

Defeating Cell and the androids several years ago didn't retire them from the job to protect their world. After years of having a peaceful life, they had two malicious creatures stood before them, with another wicked plan to destroy the world. They were floating in the air, face to face with Dabra, the King of Demon, flashing his evil grin with a small disgusting looking warlock called Bobbidi.

Dabra was a red-skinned demon with goatee, small horns and large pointed ears. His killing intention was visible in both of his reptilian slit eyes. Bobbidi, the yellow-skinned creature beside him had head bigger than his body. He looked like an old creature, probably hundreds years old judging from the wrinkles on top of his head. His bulging eyes reflecting how relax he was despite the showdown they were going to have, obviously confident that Dabra alone would be more than enough to finish them.

 _'Remember, be careful with Dabra's Stone Spit. It can turn you into stone and it's almost impossible to revert back unless you kill Dabra. And never let your energy sucked by the lamp Bobbidi has. If your energy got sucked in…'_

"He will have the chance to resurrect Majin Boo, the real threat. Okay, Kaioo Shin-sama, we understand," Trunks said, right hand firmly gripped his sword.

"Thank you for the valuable information, Kaioo Shin-sama. We got this," Tenten responded while cracking her knuckle.

 _'Good luck you two!'_ said Kaioo Shin as he stopped his telepathy.

Kaioo Shin had informed them about the emergence of the new enemy long before they appeared. His words were of course, went unheard to the two enemies that were grinning maliciously in front of them since he was speaking directly to their heart.

"Are you done talking to yourself? Syndrome of fear I supposed…" Bobbidi sniggered.

"That's hardly true, Mr. Bobbidi. I suggest you to stop talking too much and end this. I have mountain pile of laundry to do," Tenten nonchalantly remarked, making Trunks rolling his eyes towards her.

"Seriously? How could you think about laundry at a time like this?" he asked while shaking his head disbelievingly.

"Asked the guy who prone to throw his clothes anywhere he likes," she sarcastically remarked, but clearly echoed her irritation to his bad habit – instantly silencing him.

Both Bobbidi and Dabra stood aghast, deprived of the ability to utter any words while watching their little quarrel. They were shocked to the fact that the two were as relax as they were. However, Dabra stealthily moved behind her, taking out his sword.

"You want to end this quick? Then I'll grant your wish!" he said while slashing his sword towards her direction, but startled when he was welcomed by the sound of swords clanging instead.

"Wanna get her, eh? Over my dead body first…" Trunks smirked while pushing Dabra's sword with his.

The sound of irons clashing together echoed around their place. When Trunks managed to pushed Dabra's sword, the red-skinned demon spitted at him, but Tenten managed to blocked his saliva from him, making both him and Bobbidi widened their eyes at the sight of her ability. Trunks, wasn't wasting any time – mustering his energy and shot his Final Flash to obliterate him to pieces.

The sight of having his strongest underlings withered into nothing sent shivers down to Bobbidi's bone marrow. The small warlock scoffed, then stealthily making his way out before Trunks shifted his attention towards him.

"And… where do you think you're going?"

The small warlock widened his eyes when he saw Tenten in front of him, folding her arms in front of her chest. He scoffed, then flew as fast as he could to get away from them, but Tenten threw her Destructo Disc and sliced him into half, trapped his limbs inside her glowing barrier and destroyed his remains inside it.

Trunks flew towards her and whistled, one hand shoveled into his pockets. "This is too…"

"Easy," she ended.

 _'It's done. Great job, both of you. Thank you so much,'_ said Kaioo Shin through telepathy.

"No problem, Kaioo Shin-sama. Thank you so much for telling us too," Tenten said, tilting her head towards the sky as if she could see him on that direction.

"Please tell us again if there's anything occurred in the future," said Trunks, sheathing his sword back.

 _'Yes, I will. See you then.'_

They sighed in relief when they managed to finish their emergency business that day. Tenten shifted her gaze to her husband and asked, "Do you think this Majin Boo exist in the past also?"

"I don't know, but big chance it is. Should we tell them about this?"

She shook her head in respond. "I don't think it's necessary. They got more fighter than us, and since it's easy for us, don't you think it'll be easier for them?"

"Oh yeah, it's true," he responded.

She smiled while dusting her clothes off the invincible dust, then slightly tilted her head towards her left. "Let's go home then."

But before she managed to moved an inch, he grabbed her arm, turning her around and kissed her fully on lips.

"Uhmm… What was that about?"

"Gift for my wife. For beating the warlock," he said as he caressed her cheek with his thumb.

She chuckled, then returned to his lips and gave him a deep kiss. Trunks wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer then buried one of his hand on her hair. She retracted her lips when air became necessary for them.

"And… what was that about?" Trunks muttered to her, still dazed by the kiss they just shared.

"Gift for my husband. For beating the King of Demon." He laughed as they shared another kiss.

* * *

Bulma had passed the baton as the president of Capsule Corp. to Trunks a year ago and became the company advisor instead. Trunks voiced a protest over her decision, but she deemed it was her time to retire and start the research project she had been dreaming on doing since long. He didn't accept it at first, but after Tenten persuaded him that it was only appropriate to let her retire after spending years making time machine that saved the whole world. It took Trunks a day in silence before he decided to accept the position.

Building the company from zero wasn't easy because they had lost many people during the androids' apocalypse, let alone scientists. The World Government had helped them searching for any surviving scientists through the radio and they gathered twelve dedicated scientists so far. But that amount still wasn't enough to kept up with the world's rebuilding project. Aside from having their hands full of the company's project, the World's Government still relied on them for any special occurrences like Bobbidi.

"And there were no casualties. End of report," Tenten said to her cellphone, leaning to the wall while staring at the sight of people building the new lab for their new division.

 _"… I don't mean to doubt you Mrs. Brief. But are you telling me a One Thousand and One Nights Tale?"_ Said the person on the other line.

"Why do you think I'm story-telling you, President?" She huffed as she narrowed her eyes.

 _"Because you did begin your story with 'once upon a time' and all these warlocks, genie and magic lamps doesn't make sense to me."_

"Well, you already knew the oddities that happened in this world, so why this sounds strange to you? Or… President… you're not accusing me lying to you, right?"

He laughed at the other line. _"No way Mrs. Brief! I wouldn't dare!"_

She smirked. "I'm sure you would. Then, that ends my report, President Armstrong."

 _"Sure. Please come for teatime tomorrow with your husband. I got something important to talk about."_

She took her agenda and nodded when she saw nothing important scheduled for tomorrow. "Okay. See you tomorrow." She was about to close the line.

 _"Oh, by the way Mrs. Brief."_

"What is it?"

 _"I found a good book during my visit to the South Eastern. I have sent my staff to deliver it to your office. I want you to read it."_

"Sure. Thank you so much for your attention President Armstrong," she sincerely uttered her gratitude before hang up the phone. He never forgot to buy them something whenever he makes a visit to another country.

But she decided to retract her words back when she saw the 'gift' he sent through his staff. She picked up the sex bible called 'Kama Sutra' in front of her, gazing at it with eyes flaring with irritation. She didn't have any idea about the book content when she saw the golden covered book with 'Kama Sutra' emblazoned on its front cover, dropping the book when she saw disturbing image on the first page.

She opened the book for the second time, skimming through without having her eyes fixed on any of its pages for more than milliseconds and slammed the book close with too much force. Vein popped on her temple when a small note bulging from the last page of the book.

 _Just a little something to make your marriage life even more fascinating.  
Have a nice baby-making session, you two~_

He even drew his cartoon-self at the corner of the letter, flashing victory signs with both of his hands. She crunched the card into a ball with her left hand and threw it into the trash bin that located beside her table. She had to kill him, she needed to go the the headquarter and painted him crimson.

Putting his position as a president aside, that man was pervert and loved to meddling in their marriage life by sending them lots of ridiculous things she didn't even want to mention.

Not long after their wedding, he sent them a confidential video about the nuclear plant in the North City. He told them to watch it immediately in a secure place and burn it afterwards so not a single soul beside them could access it. Trunks and Tenten obeyed and watched it in a locked room in their lab. The so-called confidential video did begin with a scene of nuclear being released, but the next thing they saw on the video was adult video. Trunks was furious and burnt the video immediately while Tenten yelled at him on the phone using his personal military line. He just laughed about it and told them it was his brilliant idea to get them some privacy time in between their busy schedules.

Well, they ended up having their 'private time' inside the locked room though.

Anyway, she had to get rid of the book. There was no way she let her husband see this and gave him more 'ideas'. She had to burn the book, yeah, she should. She rose from her seat and emerge from her room. The shadow of someone she didn't want to see at that very moment had made a loud shriek escaped her lips. She almost dropped the book, struggling to get it with shaky hands before it fell to the ground and hid it behind her back.

Why didn't she feel his Ki when he approached their office? The book must had been distracting her mind so much that she failed to notice it.

He chuckled. "Why are you so surprised, Honey? You should notice me coming from my Ki, right?"

She forced a smile to him and said, "Uhm, yeah. I just have something on my mind that I didn't see you coming."

He frowned a worry expression at this, caressing her cheek with his knuckle. "Are you okay, Honey?"

 _'Oh, he got me wrong now…'_ she mentally groaned, but immediately shook her head and flashed him an assuring smile. "I'm okay, Honey… It's just… I have somewhere to go, so…," she kissed his cheek, "I'll see you later."

Instead of walking pass him, she slid herself along the wall and immediately moved the hand that carried the book to her front.

"What is that, Honey?"

"Damn it," she muttered under her breath, keeping it very low so he wouldn't notice. She titled her head towards him and answered, ""Nothing, it's just a book from a friend."

"About what?" He asked.

"It's a… biology! Yes, a biology book."

"Oh, I like biology, can I see it?" His face brightened.

Why Trunks had to be Mr. Want-to-know-everything at a time like this? She forced a smile and shook her head. "No."

He pouted. "Why?"

"Because I said so," she said while walked away with the book in her hand. To her dismay, Trunks was following her.

"Now I'm really curious. Can you at least show me a glimpse?"

Tenten stopped and flash him the book before hides it again. "There, a glimpse."

"That's too fast, Honey…"

"You said a glimpse, right?"

He trapped her in between his arms. "No secrets between husband and wife, right?"

"I'm not lying when I said it's a biology book," she insisted.

Trunks didn't say anything but opened his palm, motioning her to give him the book.

She groaned in protest and finally gave in, handing him the book before crossing her arms in front of her chest, tapping her fingers on her other arm. Trunks' eyes grew wider on every pages he flipped then chuckled.

"It's indeed a biology book, Honey."

"Yeah, happy? You can have it since you love 'biology'. It's from Armstrong," she said before walking away, but Trunks stopped her.

"Then let's have a biology lesson, Honey. Why don't we try number… twenty-one?" He asked with a seducing tone.

Tenten smiled while circling her arms around his neck. "Well, I would love to have private lesson with _you_ … But since I'm in charge of human resource department, I might as well give Mr. President a warning letter for 'sneaking' during working hours."

He laughed then leaned to pecked her lips. "That's scary, Mrs. Secetary."

* * *

Tenten slumped herself in her comfortable bed after twelve-hours working non-stop. She rested her eyes a moment before smiled and took her Dalmatian doll and hugged it close to her chest.

"I miss you so much Puppy! I'm sorry for leaving you alone all day today," she said while adoring the doll's cute face.

Trunks used to pester her for being so _old_ and still played and she made him sleeping in the couch. The doll was one of her most valuable thing she cherished. It was the doll that made her realized Trunks's feeling towards her as a kid, because he was the one who drew all those spiders due to the childish jealousy he harbored towards the doll.

Tenten was caught off-guard when the feeling of her furry friend vanished from her hand, and the next thing she knew, Trunks had hovered her and kissed her senseless. He rubbed his tongue on her lips, begging for entrance which she granted with a smile in between their kisses.

She fought for dominance but he didn't give her the chance to take over as he held both of her hands on her sides. She tasted so sweet that he wished this moment could last forever. They broke their kiss as they gasped for breath.

"You miss that stupid doll but you don't miss me?"

Her eyes flattened at this. "Your desk is right across mine and I'm looking at you the whole day that I'm starting to get bored of you."

He pouted. "You still have forever to look at me yet you bored of me already?"

She smirked. "That is unless you give me some sight to see every day."

He released her hands while tilted his head. "Such as?"

Tenten didn't immediately answer him as she traced her finger from his chest and stopped at his pants. "You love me, right?" She asked, smirking.

He kissed her again. "More than everything…" He placed both of his hands on her hip.

"Then you'll do everything for me, right?" she said as she unbuckled his belt.

"Everything in my power…" He smiled as he kissed her lips. He sneakily slides one hand inside her shirt.

Tenten deepened their kiss as she ran her hands through his lavender hair. Their tongue danced languorously against each other. He moved his lips to bit the skin on her neck that earned a moan from her. She ran her fingers on his shirt and slowly unbuttoned it. He retracted his lips from her for a moment as he traced his finger and slowly lifted her shirt from her head. When he tossed her shirt aside, she did the same with his shirt. He immediately savored her exposed neck and shoulder before back with her lips.

"So… number twenty-one?" He said in between their kisses. She chuckled and kissed him back.

* * *

Number twenty-one had made her night fascinating and though she hated to admit it, she had to thanked Armstrong for it – but nope, she wasn't going to verbally admit it, never (he called her that morning only to asked, "How's your night, Mrs. Brief?" – that bastard). That aside, Trunks was especially amusing today. She looked up to see him having a foul mood, contrary to her wonderful mood that day. She dressed him like Gurus that day, not forgetting to put extra beard and mustache on his face. The book Armstrong gave her did give her the idea to dress him in South Eastern style. She thanked Piccolo for this 'dressing up' ability. He had been itching to take off his turban because it was hot, but she threatened him every time he tried to take it off.

He rolled his eyes again as he heard her chuckled. "Ha-ha-ha… Happy now, honey?" he said with irritation visible in his tone.

"Very much, honey. I love you," she replied as she took his picture with her cellphone, then set it up as her wallpaper.

Trunks just smooched his lips towards her in return in respond, silently telling her that he loved her too.

She spun her chair while thinking of the style she should dressed him as tomorrow, and that was when she noticed birds-shaped clouds – suddenly made her recall the nickname his father made for her.

 _'I wonder how's the three little birds doing in the past?'_ She thought as she smiled at the memory of baby her, Goten and Trunks.

She stood from her seat to have a good look on the cloud – chuckling at the memory when she visited them two years ago to report their victories over the Androids and Cell.

* * *

 _The trip to the past was the third trip they made to the past and they landed on the Capsule Corp.'s backyard. Trunks was opening the glass lid and jumped down before her while she was observing the sight of the West City in the past. It was ironic, but she must say they had to catch up the rebuilding of their city with the past. After turning the time machine to its capsule form, they knocked on the door and saw the very ecstatic younger Bulma emerged from the door, immediately slung her arms around them._

 _They were updating each other with the recent news and Bulma congratulated them for finally beating both the androids and Cell for once and all. However, the news didn't get her as enthusiast as she was when she heard the wedding news. She sprang to her feet at this, bouncing around because she couldn't hold back her excitement and immediately excused herself to make a phone call, and back not long after that._

 _"Tenten, I have called your family to come over. They must be ecstatic to see you," Bulma told her._

 _"Thank you so much, Mother," she answered with a smile._

 _Bulma gazed at her for a moment before broke into laughter. "Oh yeah, I forgot that I have a daughter now. I have to adjust myself with the name."_

 _Trunks took a sip on his tea before asking. "Where's Father?"_

 _Bulma shrugged. "The usual thing, training."_

 _"I wanted to see him after this," he said._

 _She had to greet Vegeta as well to delivered the news, but before that…_

 _"Mother, can I see little Trunks?"_

 _Bulma immediately shook her head. "I wouldn't suggest that."_

 _"Eh? Why?"_

 _"He's in a critical phase where he's curious about everything. Since he's no longer a baby, maybe he would remember your faces and would pester me with questions about who you really are. I'm really sorry, but I think it's best for you two to not meeting your past-selves," she explained._

 _"Oh, that's too bad." Tenten muttered while looking down to the tiled floor below her, feeling greatly disappointed to the fact she couldn't see him._

 _Trunks smirked as he leaned closer to her. "I thought you like this big baby more than that little baby?" He sneered._

 _Tenten chuckled and playfully pushed him. "Big baby is not cute anymore."_

 _But before Trunks could reply her, they froze when they heard little footsteps heading towards the living room. Trunks and Tenten were gazing at each other, immediately sprang from their seat and sprinted towards the window._

 _"Mom! My toy is broken!"_

 _They were leaning on the wall, Tenten on the left side while Trunks on the right side, peeking through the window to see the little Trunks entered the room with robot toy in his hand, currently observing the cups on the table._

 _"Do we have guests?" he asked._

 _Tenten couldn't hold back her smile when she saw him grown up so big now, quite ironic since she in fact was seeing his adult form everyday._

 _"Y-yeah," they heard Bulma answered her little boy with slightly stuttered voice._

 _"Who's coming, Mom?" he asked again._

 _"Old friend of mine, but they're home already."_

 _The little Trunks didn't look pleased with his mother's answer. Instead of leaving the room, they noticed him observing the room a little more and perked up when his eyes landed on something._

 _"Wow! Is that a sword!?"_

 _Both Tenten and Trunks widened their eyes at this and exchanging gazes – more like Tenten glared dagger at him while he stared back with nervous expression._

 _"Why did you leave your sword there!?" she whispered with aggravated tone._

 _"We're in a rush! I forgot about it," he responded, suddenly losing his composure when he noticed his little self approaching the sword – sighed in relief when his mother managed to took the sword away from his reach._

 _"Why are you bringing it in the first place!? We're not coming here to fight and you don't need the sword anymore!" she snapped, but still keeping her volume as low as possible._

 _"I just feel better carrying it, okay!" he snapped back._

 _Tenten gritted her teeth at him before turning her attention back to the living room. Bulma managed to made little Trunks gave up on taking the sword, but still had his curious eyes fixed on the sword. They sighed in relief when they saw the little bow swiveled around to leave the room, but last only for a very short time because the boy suddenly tilted his head towards their direction and approached them. Trunks pointed upwards and both of them jumped to the balcony a level above the living room._

 _Tenten lifted her eyebrows. "Now I know why Mother doesn't want me to see the little you."_

 _"I don't think I'm this curious when I was a little," he said while scratching the side of his face._

 _Not long after, they heard the whizzing sound of plane from afar and noticed a plane flying close to Capsule Corp. then landed on the backyard. Emerged from the plane was Chichi and Gohan. Upon the sight of her family, Tenten was brightened – couldn't hold back the excitement that was building inside her and called them without thinking._

 _"Mother! Brother! I'm here!" she shouted while waving her hand._

 _She got their attention, but startled when she felt a hand clamping her mouth._

 _"What are you doing! 'I' can hear you!" Trunks snarled while emphasizing the 'I'._

 _And true to Trunks' words, they heard little Trunks' voice not long after._

 _"I think I heard somebody's voice up here!"_

 _Tenten widened her eyes, silently cursing herself for her sloppiness. Trunks grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the backyard, immediately crouched lower to hide themselves on the back of the building. They could see little Trunks searching for them from their current spot._

 _"I think I should be grateful that 'I' didn't seem to be able to trace Ki yet."_

 _"Yeah, true…"_

 _And that was the moment when they sensed Gohan's Ki coming closer to their place. Tenten craned her head and grinned from ear to ear when she saw him strode towards them, almost impatiently._

 _"Tenten!" he called her._

 _"Brother, how are you doing? I miss you so much!" she said, hugging Gohan to relieve her longing for her brother._

 _"I'm doing great; Mom went inside to greet Bulma-san first. Anyway, what are you doing here?"_

 _"Uhmm… We couldn't let little Trunks see us," she whispered._

 _"Why is that?" He asked._

 _Trunks chuckled. "Mother didn't allow us to. She said because she's afraid that the little 'me' is going to shower her with lot of questions."_

 _"Does it mean… You couldn't see your little self too, Tenten?"_

 _"It seems so," she briefly replied._

 _"Then…," Gohan rolled his eyes, "I think you got another problem."_

 _"Brother! What are you doing there!?"_

 _Trunks and Tenten's eyes widened when they saw little Tenten and Goten running straight to Gohan's place._

 _Tenten immediately pushed Trunks, motioning him to run to the other side of the building while Gohan blocked their siblings from seeing them with his body. But just when they about to reached their destination, they heard another voice approaching._

 _"I think they should be here."_

 _Trunks cursed under his breath, immediately grabbed his wife by waist and jumped to the balcony a level above them, immediately crouched as low as they could to make them invincible from the kids. They peered from the balcony, watching little Trunks looking left and right to find them._

 _"It's funny that we're actually playing hide and seek with our past counterparts, right?"_

 _Tenten chuckled. "Yeah, you're right."_

 _Little Trunks looked ecstatic to see the Son siblings gathered on the backyard. Both Tenten and Trunks smiled at the little reunion, happy to see the mischievous trio gathered in one place – the sight that had them marveled back to their time together with Goten while they were still kids. However, they were snapped out from their reels of memory at some point of the kids' conversation._

 _"Say, wanna join me on an important mission?"_

 _"What mission?"_

 _"Finding the intruders!"_

 _They were gazing at each other at the mention of the 'intruders'._

 _"Are we the intruders?" Trunks asked._

 _"Well, who else?" Tenten asked back._

 _"Okay! Follow my lead! We're going to searched them from…," They gulped at this, "The balcony! Search the balcony!" then widened their eyes when they saw the kids shifted their attention to the balcony._

 _"Oh shoot! Did you hear them?" Trunks immediately crouched lower._

 _Tenten crawled into the balcony's door, trying to open it. "It won't open! We should look for the one that was unlocked."_

 _"Just break it!"_

 _"Are you crazy! They would know we're hiding here if I break it!"_

 _"Why don't we just fly?" He asked._

 _"They're looking at this direction! They're going to see us if we fly!"_

 _Both of them wished they could teleport somewhere at that moment – now regretting the fact that they didn't ask Goku to teach them how to performed such a convenient ability. They peeked at the kids again to see whether they would fly towards their direction or not, but good thing the kids didn't seem to know how to fly yet._

 _"We… have to look for the balcony with unlocked door so we could enter the building, but…" she rolled her eyes at the kids who still had their curious eyes fixed on the balcony._

 _"What are you two doing here?"_

 _They turned their head around to see Vegeta opened the door on their balcony. The two brightened, hailing Vegeta's name inwardly for opening a way for their escapade._

 _"V-Vegeta-san! It's nice to see you here and I really want to give you a proper greeting, but –" before Tenten could finish her sentence, Trunks pulled her hand and entered the room._

 _"We have to avoid the kids' attention. Thanks Father! Talk to you later!" he said as he ran away with his wife._

 _Vegeta raised a questioning brow at them, eyes following them until they exited the room then tilted his head towards the backyard where he saw the kids loitering around._

 _"Hey, I don't think anybody would hide there. Why don't you guys search the other area?" Gohan suggested._

 _Little Trunks gazed at Gohan for a moment before looking up to see his Father. "Dad! Did you see anyone up there?" He asked._

 _He was looking left and right before answered. "No."_

 _"Okay! Let's look for them inside!" Trunk commanded._

 _Vegeta's eyes followed his son and saw Goku's kids trailing him, shaking his head disbelievingly at the two's absurdity. "Playing hide and seek with the kids? Just how old are they?"_

 _They were running until they reached the south wing hallway, panting for breath when they saw no one to catch their breath._

 _"Okay, now where do we have to hide ourselves?" Trunks asked while ruffling his lavender hair._

 _"Maybe we should go to receptionist and borrow a room then lock ourselves inside," Tenten suggested._

 _Trunks was smirking, pushing her to the wall behind her and said, "It seems my lady getting pretty naughty now."_

 _"W-what are you doing at a time like this?" she inquired as she pushed her chest._

 _"I want to finish the thing we started this morning," Trunks stated with seducing tone._

 _She softly chuckled at this. "Well, as much as I love to continue it, we have to keep it until tonight," she said as she traced her finger on his neck down to his torso._

 _"Tonight?" he chuckled, "Fine, we'll continue tonight. Don't get me tensed and suddenly turned me down like last time."_

 _"Or?" she challenged._

 _"Severe punishment is waiting for you…" he stated as he leaned to kiss her, but abruptly stopped when the little footsteps approaching them. Tenten slapped his face away then searched for a place to hide._

 _"Shoot! What are we going to do now?" Trunks asked as he bent his body as low as he could behind Tenten. She shook her head disbelievingly to the fact a muscle man like him hiding upon the presence of three little kids when he valiantly fought Cell and the androids._

 _Tenten saw a locker down the hallway and deemed it enough to hide both of them so she pulled Trunks behind him. She haphazardly opened the locker, threw him inside before entering herself. The force made Trunks hit is head against the locker wall. He glared at his wife to protest but she hastily put her finger in front of her lips, beckoning him to shut up._

 _"That's weird. Where did the go?" little Trunks wondered aloud._

 _"Maybe you're just being delusional, Trunks. If your Mom said they're home, then they're home already," Little Tenten stated and Tenten inwardly prayed they would listen to her._

 _"Yeah, why are you so curious about the guests anyway?" Goten asked._

 _"I want to see whoever have such a cool sword!" he answered with fist clenched, full of determination._

 _"Sword?" The twins asked._

 _"Yeah, whoever it is leaving their sword in the living room. Mom wouldn't let me touch it, so I'm going to see the person to ask his permission myself to see the sword," he stated._

 _"I want to see the sword too! Then, let's go and find them!" Goten beamed with determination flared in his eyes._

 _"Okay! Let's go!"_

 _The boys were running away, but little Tenten didn't. Her eyes lingered at the locker for the longest time that the couple was sweating all over, afraid that she might opened the locker and found them in their most awkward position. Both of them had their backs pressed up against the walls, legs entangled. Trunks' hands rested on her waist while her hands on his shoulder._

 _"Why am 'I' curious with this locker?" Tenten whispered as low as she could._

 _"Ask that to yourself," Trunks responded._

 _The content of their stomach churned when little Tenten placed her small hand on the locker handle. Trunks hastily hold the hollow gap near the locker's handle to keep her from opening the locker. He could feel little Tenten pulled the locker and it didn't budge because he was much stronger – even though he had to admit he was doomed if he wasn't a Saiyan._

 _"Oh, it's locked," little Tenten said as she released the handle. Both Trunks and Tenten exhaled the breath they had been holding. "That's weird. I'm sensing something inside it," little Tenten said as placed her hand on the handle again._

 _The atmosphere inside the locker was tensed again. Trunks held the handle again and swore he wouldn't let go no matter what._

 _"Tenten! What are you doing!? We're going to leave you!" they heard Goten called her from afar._

 _"Okay, I'll be there!" Little Tenten glanced at the locker again and shrugged before walking away._

 _The couple exhaled in relief when they heard her footsteps leaving them._

 _"You know what, these things would shorten my life span by fifty years," Trunks stated._

 _"I agree. Let's get out from here and hide in a proper place," she suggested._

 _They shrieked when the locker's door slung opened and for a moment, they could feel their heart stopped beating. Bulma jolted on the spot when she saw them both, but her shocked expression quickly turned into a naughty smile. "I'm really sorry for disturbing you two. Have a nice time," she snickered as she closed the door._

 _"Mother! It's not like what you think!" they screamed in unison._

 _They were explaining what had happened that day and Bulma laughed at every part when the children almost caught them._

 _"I see… So that's what had happened," Bulma stated aloud, followed by another round of laugh._

 _"I don't remember having a keen sense as a kid," said Trunks._

 _"I never remember Trunks was that curious as a kid," Tenten stated. Trunks was prankish when he was a kid, but he always listened to his mother. But Trunks on this time was much more impish compared to her Trunks._

 _"To tell you the truth, your present counterpart's personality is slightly different than you. I'm guessing it has something to do with Vegeta's presence," Bulma hypothetically said while placing her index finger on her lips._

 _"Yeah, lucky boy," Trunks enviously said._

 _"Oh, Honey. Come on. He's your father no matter which timeline he came from," she assured as she circled her arms around his._

 _"I know that…" he responded, resting his head on hers._

 _A large boom roared just outside the window. They rushed to the nearest window to see what was going on to see fire devoured one of the lab, the fire alarm soon rang throughout the building._

 _"Bulma-san! This is bad!" one of the staff ran towards Bulma._

 _"What's happening?"_

 _"Our intern accidentally left the power machine on and it's exploding. The lab is on fire, but the fire fighters already on their way to the lab," he explained._

 _"Okay, let's go there! We have to make sure everyone's okay," Bulma stated._

 _"We'll help too, Mother!" Trunks said._

 _Bulma nodded and Trunks brought her directly to the burned lab through the window, Tenten followed behind them. The fire had devoured half of the lab when they were there. The manager was counting the staffs and reported to Bulma._

 _"I believe we have evacuated all the staffs, Bulma-san. All we have to do now is waiting for the fire fighters' arrival to extinguish the fire."_

 _"Thank goodness," Bulma sighed in relief._

 _"Trunks! Tenten! Where are you guys!?"_

 _Both Trunks and Tenten immediately moved to hid behind Bulma's biggest staff. The giy was two meters and half tall, and quite bulky so they were invincible behind him. The couple faintly smiled when they saw Goten. Tenten was trying to hold herself from running and holding him as tight as she could, especially since she just saw him before she left to the past._

 _"Goten, why are you here?" Bulma asked, she was panting because she ran as fast as she could when she saw Goten._

 _"We were playing around here when we heard an explosion. Trunks entered the building to save your research file and Tenten followed him," he told Bulma._

 _Trunks and Tenten widened their eyes at the information._

 _"So they're still inside!?"_

 _"If they're not here, then…" Goten's eyes started to water. Gazing at the lab, he ran towards the lab, but Bulma stopped him._

 _"Goten! Don't!"_

 _"L-let me go, Bulma-san! Trunks… Tenten! I couldn't let anything happen to my sister! Let me go!" Goten shouted as he tried to freed himself from Bulma's grasp._

 _"G-Goten…" Tenten muttered under her breath. After that, she grabbed Trunks' shoulder and said, "Let's go to the warehouse, Trunks. They should save the helmets there." Trunks nodded and they were ready with the helmets and drenched their body with water in less than a minute._

 _When Bulma about to ran towards the lab to save the kids, Trunks grabbed her shoulder and said, "Leave this to us, Mother." They were piercing through the wild fire in a flash and searched for the kids' Ki._

 _"Trunks! Tenten! Where are you!?" Trunks shouted._

 _"O-over here…" A voice trailed off._

 _The couple approached the source of the voice and saw little Trunks holding a map and had little Tenten's arms around his shoulder._

 _"Please… Help Tenten… D-don't let anything happened to her…" little Trunks said as he coughed because he inhaled too much smoke._

 _"There, there… You're doing great! Everything will be alright. We're here to save you both," Tenten assured him as she pulled him in an embrace._

 _Little Trunks widened his eyes at her. "Y-you are…"_

 _Trunks pulled little Tenten from him and carried her while Tenten carried little Trunks, gently rubbed his back as he coughed._

 _"Okay, little lady. Let me take you out from here."_

 _Little Tenten put her arms around him and said, "Thank you, sir. Please make sure Trunks okay as well…" she said as she rested her head on his shoulder._

 _He patted her back. "He's okay. Rest assured."_

 _"Thank goodness…" She trailed off._

 _"Okay, let's get out from here." Trunks fired an energy ball at the ceillings, making a large hole and escaped through it with Tenten and the kids._

 _They laid the kids on the grass. As soon as the medical staffs approached them to give them oxygen, they were running away to helped the fire fighters extinguished the fire with their Ki. The rest of the day, the staffs were working to collect the things they could save from the fire. The kids were sleeping peacefully in little Trunks' room and finally, bith Trunks and Tenten could have a proper reunion with their families._

 _"I'm so tired…" both of them said as they rested their heads on the table._

 _"Thank you for your hard work today," Bulma stated with a laugh._

 _"That's the most tiring hide and seek I ever played. They were looking for us in the beginning and we ended up looking for them in the end," Tenten stated._

 _Gohan laughed. "Well, sorry Tenten. But it's funny if you put it that way."_

 _"I think we're going to sleep well tonight. I'm so worn out…" said Trunks._

 _That was one tiring day indeed. Trunks defeated Cell that very day, Tenten met her family, hide and seek with the kids and all these commotions. It was a rollercoaster of emotions and she never experienced such feeling in one single day. But most importantly, she finally had the time to told them another news._

 _"So, aside from our victory report, we got another news for you," she stated while gazing at confused Chichi and Gohan._

 _Trunks lifted Tenten's hand to show them the wedding bands that adorned their fourth finger. "We're married," he stated._

 _Gohan and Chichi gasped at the news. Chichi shriked in excitement as she held Bulma and the two women were bouncing together in a silly dance. Gohan hugged Tenten, saying that Goku would be thrilled with the news._

 _After that, Trunks brought Tenten and delivered the news to his grandparent who was excited with the news and to Vegeta, who remained solemn with the news. He said nothing when Trunks told him and they were nervous for his reaction. However, they didn't expect Vegeta to smirked and patted them both on and Tenten were gazing to each other and smiled, knowing that it was Vegeta's way to say 'congratulation'._

 _The time had come for them to go back to their timeline. Bulma carried Trunks' sword and said, "Don't forget your sword, Trunks," she said._

 _Trunks was about to take the sword from his mother. However, he glanced at the sword for a moment then smiled at her. "Mother, can you give the sword to the little me when he gets older?"_

 _"Huh? Are you sure about this?" Bulma blinked._

 _"Yeah, I have a spare in the future. I think it's better to pass it to him," he responded as he glanced at his wife who nodded in agreement._

 _"Well, if you say so."_

 _After they bid farewell to their families, both boarded the time capsule. The moment the machine departed, Tenten rested her head on his shoulder and snuggled to him._

 _"Why are you becoming so clingy?" he asked._

 _"Even as a kid, you still prioritize me over yourself," she sweetly said as she lovingly gazed at him._

 _He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a kiss. "I should say the same about you."_

 _She caressed his cheek and said, "I really, really love you, Honey."_

 _"And I you," he replied._

* * *

Tenten smiled as she traced her finger over Goten's photo. Words couldn't describe how she missed her twin brother. Sometimes, she was wondering what kind of absurdity he and Trunks would commit if he was well and alive. The moment when she saw Goten wailing over her in the past was the moment she realized that Goten would be as devastated as she was if they were switching their positions. She kissed her middle and index fingers and brought it to where the bird-shaped cloud was.

"You'll always be a part of me, Goten. I love you and I always will."

* * *

 _AN: This chapter connected with the chapter 2 of 'The Mischievous Warriors'- 'Finding the Intruders', the difference is this would be from the future Trunks and Tenten's side while the other one is from their present counterpart's side. So what do you think? Reviews, favorites and follows are love! The next chapter will be posted after 'The Mischievous Warriors' ends._


End file.
